Naruto the Digidestined
by joseph33759
Summary: The Digital world is in danger from two worlds itself and, The ninaja world? Naruto Digimon X-over discontinued up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

I know yet an other freakin story before I rewrite Kitsune Guardian but it is a Digimon/Naruto X-over(I'll only do X-overs if I do other series sadly also I need help with fight scenes thank you)

* * *

Title: Naruto The Digi-Destined(sp?)(I am not sure if this name is in use...)

Rating: to be safe M

Summary: Naruto now chuunin disappears from his home and ends up in the Digital world as a digi-destined well sort-of...

Pairing: Taichi/Sora, Hikari/T.K.(japanese version name unknown to me), Matt/Mimi, Izzy/Sakura, Naruto/Yolie(sp?), Shikamaru/Temari(so I can stay in the Narutoverse as well as in the digimon universe), Joe/Ino

Genre: Romance(of course)/Adventure

focusing on: Naruto and Yolie's relationship/Naruto/Shikamaru and Temari's relationship

Songs most likely to appear in te story: Could it be, At The Beginning, Everytime we Touch, Story of a Girl, Strange, Going Digital

Characters: Season two(duh joseph...)

Jutsu(if any): Shippuuden/own creation

Lemons: Few if any

Limes: Few if any

A/N: First try at a Digimon fanfic opinions needed, Flames rebuked, CONSTRUSTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED, Beta-reader needed, Fight-scene writer needed

Auther of main story: Joseph

Auther of fight-scenes???(None as of right now will edit if one steps up)

* * *

POV? I guess first person till he enters the digital world...

* * *

I still can't beleave that I made it to Chuunin! I walk down the street and recieve the same scorned looks as always but right now nothing is dampening my spirits. "Sakura-chan" I said as I walk up to her, "Hey Naruto" said Sakura sounding distracted and I looked down the direction she was looking and I see kakashi practicing with the Mangekyo Sharingan and the dimension rift it creates. "Naruto" said Kakashi as he turned to me pulling his hai-ate, "Hai Kakashi-sensei?" I ask and he points to the sky and I look up, "Oh..." there was a hawk just above me and it landed on my shoulder and I grab the note: 

Uzumaki Naruto

You are here by an enemy of Konoha, you will be given twelve days

to vacate konohagakure no sato and no more we are being generous

do not scorn it.

signed,

Rokudiame Hokage, Danzou

Ok something dampened my spirits... I was wide-eyed Kakashi walked over to me and looked at the letter, "Sorry Naruto but you have to leave" he said and I shook my head,"There has to be another way!" I yell and Sakura snatches the letter from Kakashi. Wide-eyed she ran to the Hokage tower dragging me behind her, "Tsunade-sama what is- Danzou..." she said seeing the old warhawk in the hokage's chair, "Tsunade-sama has been dead for a week now, team Kakashi, Naruto..." said Danzou and Naruto frowned, "I'm not leaving the village I have friends here, not only that I am a Konoha shinobi!" I said forcfully and Danzou smiled, "I could forget about the letter and you could join ROOT" said Danzou and Sakura threw a punch at Danzou, "We saved Sai from that hell hole and now you want Naruto!" she yelled a vein poping on her forehead. Kakashi walked in to see Sakura punch the new hokage, "Sakura you do know what you just done right?" he asked pulling up his Hai-ate only to be captured by Shikamaru's shadow, "Go I'll hold him for now, he was give twelve days so me helping him is not betraying Konoha" said Shikamaru adding the last part after Naruto and Sakura ere out of earshot, "But I will not stay a shinobi under some emotionless teme I here by resign" said Shikamaru as he headed home to pack he was going with Naruto if he could.

"Sakura-chan why'd you attack him?" asked Naruto and Sakura sighed, "ROOT ANBU are a emotionless branch of shinobi, Naruto, They kill when ordered and they complete th mission even if their team dies" said Sakura I sighed, "I know that I just don't think throwing your carrer away for me is the best choice" said Narutoa and Sakura slamed his head, "BAKA! I did that because we are a team not-" I stop her, "Sakura-chan I know! I am worried that now you won't be able to be a shinobi..." "Naruto, you baka..." she hugged me nothing special but still, "Alright I have to go pack" I said as I head home. I tear off my Hai-ate and was about to throw it out my window seeing as I just got home but I decide against it. I hear a knock at my door and I open it, "Ikura-sensie!" I said and he hugged me tears running down his face, "I'm sorry, Naruto, I'm sorry that I could not convince them to change their minds" he said and I pull away and continue to pack, "I know Ikura-sensei" I and and he left.

twelve days later at the Kaze(wind)/(Fire) border, "Good by Konohagakure" I said and I look towards Sunagakure no sato erosennin walked with me to here now I say good bye to him, "You know where to find me if Konoha is in trouble" I said and I turn towards the way I was headed.

* * *

Prolonge done next chapter is second prolonge Also I will explain why Danzou is the Rukodiame Hokage later so please do not ask me in Reviews 


	2. Chapter 2

second prolonge ready and up so read on

* * *

Editted:

Title: Naruto The Digi-Destined

Rating: M

Summary: Naruto now chuunin disappears from his home and ends up in the Digital world as a digi-destined well sort-of...

Pairing: Taichi/Sora, Hikari/T.K., Matt/Mimi, Naruto/Yolie, Shikamaru/Temari, Joe/Sakura

Genre: Romance/Adventure

focusing on: Naruto and Yolie's relationship/Naruto/Shikamaru and Temari's relationship

Songs most likely to appear in te story: Could it be, At The Beginning, Everytime we Touch, Story of a Girl, Strange, Going Digital, My Valentine

Characters: Season two

Jutsu: Shippuuden/own creation

Lemons: Few if any

Limes: Few if any

A/N: First try at a Digimon fanfic opinions needed, Flames rebuked, CONSTRUSTIVE CRITICISM NEEDED, Beta-reader needed, Fight-scene writer needed

Auther of main story: Joseph

Auther of fight-scenes???(still none but editted for the pairings)

POV: this chapter? Kakashi or third person haven't decided yet

Kakashi had just reached the border near Naruto's current location, not one for failing a mission even though he now hates the hokage and Konoha, he would finish this mission before killing Danzou for turning his team into tratiors. Naruto waitted for Kakashi sensing his chakra signiture for a while now, "I don't suppose you came to say good bye" said Naruto getting into a stance easily mistaken for unreadiness, though Kakashi was not fooled, "I'm sorry Naruto" was all Kakashi said before attacking Naruto whom dodged the attack and kicked the speacial-jounin back who sighed, "Naruto, please, I hate doing this more then you can know" said Kakashi after landing on his back for the second time since he started out curtisy of Konohamaru Corp. and now he was fighting their 'boss' of sorts. "Kakashi you really think that I will give up?" asked Naruto whom despite everything still wanted to be hokage, "Naruto I'm sorry" said Kakashi as he pulled up his Hai-ate and created a dementional warp which pulled NAruto, and Sakura who turned Kakashi towards her right after Naruto was pulled through, into a different world...

* * *

Short I really know but this was the part I was having trouble with the Digimon world starts next chapter R&R

Also sorry for taking so long


	3. Notice

Hello I am sorry to say but this story most likely isn't going to be continued I am putting it up for adoption message me first if you want to take it over


	4. ADOPTED!

HELLO!! I decided that I MIGHT and I mean _**MIGHT**_ continue this story BUT kitkat kezia is going to continue it for sure I hope you enjoy his/her version


End file.
